The invention relates to a method for manufacturing an FC parison out of a laminate with at least two prepreg layers as well as a manufacturing device for deforming a semi-finished product in order to manufacture an FC component according to this method.
EP 1 393 875 A describes a forming method and mold for composites.
EP 1 393 875 A1 describes a compression molding device for molding a laminate structure. The compression molding device has a compression mold, which exhibits lateral end pieces made out of an elastic material that project away from a central section. During the compression deformation motion, the compression mold is moved against a counter-layer carrying a laminate structure, which is arranged on the counter-layer in such a way that the sections lying opposite each other extend beyond the counter-layer. The counter-layer is designed in such a way that the sections of the laminate structure extending beyond the counter-layer are pressed laterally down from the counter-layer during the compression molding motion of the compression mold. In the process, the elastic end pieces press together the curved areas of the laminate structure together in the direction of their thickness as they come about to the side of the counter-layer with increasing compression molding motion. During the compression molding motion, the contact surfaces of the end pieces slide over the surface of the laminate structure facing them.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,642 describes the manufacture of products made of natural fiber in a punch-type molding process, in which a first compression mold with a three-dimensional deformation contour is traversed against a second compression mold with a three-dimensional deformation contour designed to complement the deformation contour of the first compression mold. A compression molding process subjects a semi-finished fiber product inserted between the latter to three-dimensional deformation.
Known from DE 60 2005 002 300 T2 is a multi-stage method for manufacturing a structural composite carrier for airplanes.
Pre-impregnated fiber composites also referred to as prepregs and comprised of reinforcing fibers impregnated with a resin mixture while retaining a defined volumetric fiber content are used for a plurality of applications in the aerospace industry, motor vehicle construction and other areas. In order to increase the productivity, flexibility and efficiency of modern methods for manufacturing fiber composite components, it known from general prior art to form such prepregs in a hot forming process. The multi-layer prepreg laminate is here heated to a forming temperature to improve the flow characteristics of the resin mixture. The prepreg laminate is subsequently formed, wherein the laminate sheets (laminate layers) of the laminate glide one onto the other. For example, the laminate is hot formed in a single or double-diaphragm forming process, compression molding process or bending process. Diaphragm forming processes utilize a tool mold and flexible membrane (diaphragm), which deform the laminate through partial evacuation. The compression molding process takes place by compressing heated molds.
For example, a method and device for hot forming composite plates using a bending technique is known from WO 90/11882. This conventional bending device utilizes two bending plates, between which the laminate is arranged. During the forming process, a ram and roller tool are used to apply a tensile force in the direction of the free plate edge of the laminate to achieve a stress for the laminate layers.
The disadvantage to such methods is that the inter-laminate sliding of laminate layers, in particular given fiber composite components with a large leg length and component thickness, is associated with a high resistance, so that the inner laminate layers might end up flaking and bulging during component manufacture due to compressive stress on the interior radius of the component.